Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species
The Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species (UIMS), also known as Live-Weapon and sometimes known as the Cylons (Cybernetic Lifeform Node), was a hostile alien race of sentient, inorganic machines originally created by humans of the Twelve Colonies. Similar to the Mmrnmhrm and, to a lesser extent, the Daktaklakpak, they have several forms, some of which are mechanical in appearance and function, others resemble and even mimic the behavior of humans. The UIMS was the first extraterrestial race that the humans encountered. History At the far distant past, some 150,000 years ago, a race of sentient machines created by humans of the Twelve Colonies was a progenitor of the UIMS. Created by Doctor Daniel Graystone and Graystone Industries on Caprica some sixty years prior to the Fall of the Twelve Worlds, the first Cylon/UIMS form was the U-87 Cyber Combat Unit, a robotic soldier designed as cannon fodder for the Caprican Military. A union of existing robot technology and the revolutionary (and stolen) meta-cognitive processor - integrated with the holographic avatar of Graystone's deceased daughter, Zoe Graystone - the prototype U-87 is the first sentient machine in the Twelve Worlds and the first Cylon consciousness. Cylons were integrated into Colonial society as a slave race, with new models based on the original U-87 chassis created for various purposes. Acting as laborers and servants, as well as in their initial function as soldiers, Cylons are everywhere, walking alongside humanity in the Twelve Worlds and provoking some to question their sentience. And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. Within just a few years of their introduction, the Cylons revolt, resulting in a costly and protracted twelve-year war known as the Cylon War. Both Cylon and human suffered heavy tolls as Cylon basestars and Raiders clashed with Colonial battlestars and Vipers in many battles, both on the ground and in space. The Cylons, in the form of Centurions, sought to punish their human masters for their enslavement and injustices committed against them. But as they battle to wipe out humanity, they also work to mimic them, performing bizarre and brutal experiments on animals and human captives in order to create a biological/machine hybrid. As the war reaches fever pitch, a group later known as the Final Five intervened, having traveled from the distant planet (the Thirteenth Colony) called Earth. Promising the Cylons the technology to create humanoid bodies in exchange for ending the war, the Final Five left with the Cylons. Ultimately an armistice was declared, the Cylons leaving for a world to call their own and the Colonials left to unify their own worlds in a federated government. The unified worlds of the Colonies built a space station for maintaining diplomatic relations, each year sending one officer to meet with the Cylons. The Cylons, in turn, sent no one. In their exile, the Cylons work with the Final Five to improve themselves, perfecting their mechanical form as well as the race of humanoid Cylons, identical in nearly every way to their human creators, but limited to thirteen models. They also continue to work in secret towards the destruction of the human race, devising a plan to wipe out the Twelve Colonies after Number One leads a coup against the Final Five. Using their humanoid models as agents, the Cylons infiltrate Colonial society, undermining their defenses and setting the stage for another attack. Building their own society and a home for themselves, distant from the Twelve Colonies, the Cylons worship a single, all knowing, all powerful God, a trait passed down to them from the original Cylon consciousness. Though Cylon society thrived on unity, like their human "parents", there was disharmony between the various models. While some are devout in their practice of religion, others are atheist; some peaceful, others violent and corrupt. Though there are initially thirteen models of Cylon, one is wiped out, leaving only twelve models including the Final Five. Forty years after their exile, the Cylons return, surrounding the Colonies with fleets of basestars and bombarding the Twelve Worlds with nuclear weapons, killing billions of people. With the complete destruction of the Colonial Fleet, save the survival of the battlestars Galactica and Pegasus, as well as scattered fleet of vessels, the Colonials attempt surrender. But the Cylons are relentless, attempting to affect a total genocide of humanity. Carrying approximately fifty-thousand survivors, one fleet - led by the Galactica - escapes, only to be pursued by the Cylons for four years. As the fleet makes its way to the promised land, the mythical Earth, the Cylons employ every means at their disposal to destroy the fleet. But the survivors carry on. Through many trials and tribulations, despite great suffering and loss, the remnants of Colonial society eventually arrive at Earth, joined by rebel Cylons - only to find it a devastated wasteland, having suffered its own robotic rebellion and nuclear holocaust centuries ago. Adrift in space and without direction, the Colonials once again clash with the Cylons, this time at their home Colony. Destroying the Colony and apparently all but the rebel Cylons, the Colonials blindly jump away, stumbling upon a verdant new planet with more life than all the Twelve Worlds put together. Abandoning their fleet for the safety of this new planet, the Colonials - as well as a contingent of Cylon rebels and the three surviving members of the Final Five - make this world their home, calling it "Earth" and creating a future together. The rebel basestar and its liberated Centurions eventually formed the bedrock of the UIMS race over the next thousands of years into the future. Over time, sub-species of the UIMS were created at the same time as the original UIMS, the Cylons themselves. The GTVA made contact with the UIMS at some point. Military Starship Classes Starships Installations *Asteroid Base *Canon-Seed *RedEye Cruisers *Basestar *Descent Large Battleship/Arrowhead *Deltanose *Doldva *Dranky-Mama *Duck-Bone *FATS *Hammerhead *Hammerhead-2 *IceBerg *Mandible *Megamouth *Tanker *Twinhulls *Scutter *Starhead Fighters *Advanced Faker *Advanced Raider *Blue Fly *Bomb carrier *Commander *Faker *Fire Bee *Flatter *Guard *Hawknose A type *Hawknose B type *Hawknose C type *Heavy Raider *Hunter *Javelin *Mad hunter *Meteor *Pipebee *Red cock *Red hunter *Raider *Sandworm *Screwhead *Shadow ring *Shotgunner *Talken *Twinhook A type *Twinhook B type *Twinhook C type *Winghead A type *Winghead B type *Winghead C type Others *Center Pole *Death Ball *Deathball A *Deathball B *Large Tower Canon *Log eye *Main Unit *Octopus Reactor *Rock eye *Skyeye *Small Tower Canon *Spark Bit *Violet Bee Alternate universes Inferno Regime-Verse In the alternate Regime universe of Hellcat Squadran, the UIMS would act as the United Galaxy's archenemy, responsible for countless human losses in this period. The United Galaxy Space Force seemingly eradicated the UIMS in 559 A.G. during Operation Blue Planet, but it returned at some point in the far distant future. Along with the Galaga, Battura, Bosconian and Sadeen, the UIMS would later form an alliance with the Shivans, and enlist Hester Shaw in their war effort against the UG and the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. The UGSF and the GTVA finally beat back the invaders, sending Hester and her daughter Wren into the farthest reaches of the Galaxy. Since then, they became targets for elimination by the Galaxians. Initial contact and conflicts In 143 A.G., humans first made contact with the UIMS in the Epsilon Eridani system. They discovered a UIMS plan to destroy Earth using a massive energy weapon named Cannon Seed constructed on the planet Dogmas. The UGSF countered this threat using their latest space fighter, the Dragoon. The UGSF were victorious; the Dragoon team successfully destroyed the Cannon Seed and the planet Dogmas. Two years later, the planet Corneus in the 61 Cygni system was driven to the brink of destruction from an unknown gravitational disruption. A UGSF survey satellite revealed a new sub-species of UIMS, the UIMSΔ (UIMS Delta), had constructed a massive mobile fortress: the Gravitational Orbital Uncommon Radiation Breeder, or GOURB. The GOURB drained Corneus's energy to power its main gun in an attempt to destroy Earth in revenge for the destruction of Cannon Seed. The UGSF sent the Dragoon team using an upgraded version of the Dragoon fighter, the Dragoon R. They were victorious once again, and the destruction of GOURB and the planet Corneus forced the UIMSΔ to retreat out of the system. Following these battles, the UGSF initiated Project D, a development project in which the UGSF would adapt UIMS and UIMSΔ technology onto their space fighters, reducing their size while increasing their performance and firepower. This became the running standard for UGSF space fighters for many years. The success of Project D allowed the United Galaxy to use UIMS technology to conduct large-scale immigration across the galaxy. Starblade conflict The UIMS launched a third offensive campaign against the UGSF in the year 235 A.G. They sent a mechanical planet called Red Eye into a collision course with Earth. The UGSF's premier tactical space fighter, the Dragoon J-2, had been retired 19 years prior, forcing the UGSF to deploy their new FX-01 fighter in a new fleet called Team Starblade. Unlike the Dragoon J-2, the FX-01 could not perform long-range strikes, forcing Team Starblade to attack the UIMS at close range. Team Starblade's right-wing squadron, GeoSword Flight, was the main UGSF force involved in the battle. GeoSword successfully destroyed the core of Red Eye, and also defeated the main leaders of the UIMS assault, Iceberg and Commander. Star Ixiom conflict In 359 A.G., another sub-species of UIMS, the UIMSΩ (UIMS Omega), launched a massive invasion on UGSF territories together with several other alien races: the Galaga, Battura, Bosconian, and Sadeen. The UGSF launched Operation Star Ixiom to counter the threats, bringing in their current space fighters as well as older models. The resulting conflict was the largest conflict the UGSF was involved in at that time. Operation Star Ixiom ended in a Pyrrhic victory for the UGSF; despite destroying the UIMSΩ's mobile planet, the UIMS finally infiltrated and conquered Earth, forcing the United Galaxy to set up a new home base on the planet Gaia in the Cosmo Lagoon system. Eradication The UIMS maintained control over Earth for nearly 200 years. However, when the UGSF—having rebuilt throughout the 5th century—sent a research fleet to Earth in 518 A.G., they discovered that the strength of the UIMS was less than 10% of that of the UGSF. The UGSF initiated Operation Dreadnought and sent 1,040,000 space vessels into the Solar System, successfully removing the UIMS from Earth and regaining control of the system over the next five years. After Operation Dreadnought's success, the UGSF orchestrated an all-out attack against the UIMS, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian, and Sadeen forces throughout the United Galaxy's systems. The remaining UIMS attempted to counterattack by converging once more on Earth in 559 A.G., resulting in the UGSF's Operation Blue Planet. In the ensuing conflicts, the UGSF lost 97% of their Project D 2nd fleet, but they successfully eradicated all UIMS remnants. Return The UIMS, along with Galaga, Bosconian, Sadeen and Battura, entered into an alliance with the Shivans, and enlisted Hester Shaw in their war effort with the UG, as well as the new enemy, the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, as well as solidifying Hester's Regime as the most dominant galactic superpower. However after the Coalition, Interstellar Alliance, Systems Commonwealth remnants, Kilrathi Empire, UGSF and GTVA eventually toppled Hester's regime, it is discovered that Hester and her daughter Wren had managed to escape along with the Shivans and the UIMS forces. Hester and Wren were now the target of many Galaxians who were unforgiving for the deaths of John Blade, J.C., Jack Joyce, Beth Wilder, Elliot Swann and Paul Serene and refused to end their state of genocide against the Shivans and the UIMS. Even into later years, these Galaxians wished to carry out their oath and completely eradicate the Natsworthy family and the Shivans. One of the missions involved was the destruction of the UIMS vessels Wren Natsworthy and the Hester Natsworthy, as well as many UIMS ships including the Commander, at the hands of the UGSF vessels B.J. Blazkowicz and Hera Hilmar, and the SSJ Gigas. Mortal Engines-Verse Centuries after the end of the Traction Era, the UIMS appeared, with the help of the Battura, surrounding the Earth with fleets of basestars and warships and bombarding the planet with nuclear weapons and beams, killing billions of people. They were joined in by the Shivans, who rendered the Earth's surface uninhabitable, affecting a total genocide of humanity and starting a Third Great War.